A display board can be used as a visual aid during a presentation or to advertise a product or brand. One or more faces of the display board displays printed graphics which provide visual communication.
Display boards are known where columns and panels are held in an assembled position by means of traction devices—refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,772 (L' Hotel). While generally effective, these arrangements suffer from a number of disadvantages. In particular, the columns are difficult to assemble and often require an extra mechanism in order to assist assembly. An additional drawback is that such display boards are bulky, even when disassembled, and cannot be transported easily. A further disadvantage during both assembly and transportation is that the display boards may comprise several parts which increases manual labour during assembly and increases the risk that parts will be lost over time.
One part of a display board which must be transported separately to the display board itself is a stabilising means often referred to as a foot stand. This foot stand stabilises the display board once assembled and usually prevents the display board from falling backwards. The problem exists that once the foot stand is added to the base of the unit it protrudes beyond the front of the display board. This inherently interferes with some of the graphic area at the base of the unit as well as being visually unappealing.
It is an object of the present invention to reduce or eliminate some or all of the disadvantages of display boards described above.